triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Tido
Name: Tido Race: Kokiri Age: Unknown; eternally child-like Gender: Male Tropes: * Kids Are Cruel * Green Thumb Appearance: Image is approximate || look Tido appears to be a Kokiri boy like any other. The traditional green play clothes and cap cover his small form. His hair is a dull, patchy brown, like leaves in the autumn. Peculiar violet eyes peer out from his freckled face. All in all, he looks perfectly cute, innocent, and harmless. Tido's manner is a little bit hyper. He bounces around with uncontrollable energy, always looking for something to amuse himself with. Tido chatters incessantly, but never about anything important. This gives the impression that there is virtually nothing in his head. He often wears a secretive grin, though, as if he really does know something, something nobody else does. || History: Play With Me by Extreme || history Who can say where a Kokiri comes from? Certainly they can't. Tido lived in the Kokiri Forest like his brethren for time untold. His existence was fairly uneventful, even for a Kokiri. He was shy and reclusive, rarely speaking with anyone, even his guardian fairy, Ringo. In fact, he spent about as much time wandering about the Lost Woods as he did in the friendly village in Kokiri Forest. One day, after Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule, Tido thought he heard an odd voice calling him from deep in the Lost Woods. He set out to investigate, and soon found himself in a very strange part of the forest. The foliage was thick and oppressive, and deku babas and deku sprouts abounded, although they seemed oddly dormant. Despite Ringo's protests, Tido pressed on, following the whisper which drew him. Ringo's voice grew less and less demanding as Tido went, and eventually the boy couldn't hear the fairy at all. In fact, when Tido turned around, Ringo was gone, and to this day nobody knows what happened to the guardian fairy. Tido soon arrived in a small clearing, although it could hardly be called a clearing because no sunlight filtered down through the canopy of trees. In the center of the clearing was a well of some liquid. It glowed, a sickly, poisonous green, and swirled about slowly. Fascinated, Tido approached the edge of the well and peered into its flourescent depths...then something, he could never quite tell what, caused him to slip. Naturally, Tido felt all the initial panic any kid could be expected to experience in such a situation, but that didn't last long. He felt something flow into him, powerful, terrible, yet invigorating. At Tido's will, the fluid surged up and deposited Tido on his feet in the clearing. Then all the deku babas and deku scrubs did awaken, but Tido wasn't frightened of them. They were his friends now, no, his servants! Tido giggled, the first of many malicious laughs that were to come. The time for being a shy little nobody was over. For Tido, it was time to have fun! || Abilities: || abilities Deku Thrall Rank 3: Tido can bend plants to his will so that they do strange and dangerous things. For example, he can cause branches to sprout thorns, make fruit bitterly poisonous, and order vines to ensnare foes. Tido can also cause deku babas to sprout and awaken bushes as deku scrubs, but this tends to require more energy than his other tricks, particularly if conditions are not ideal for plant life. Howler Rank 2: Tido summons a strong wind, which he can cause to blow in any direction. The wind channels around Tido, so he is not affected. This spell is very draining, though, and Tido usually uses it to get away. Slingshot Rank 3: Your typical toy-like weapon. Tido is highly proficient in its use, having spent long hours practicing against any targets which catch his eye. He prefers the moving variety, of course. || Relationships: Irina: "Bossy-lady" from the "Red Doggie place". Give Tido cake sometimes. ^.^ Mostly just bossy though. :P Saria: "Sillygirl meanie-head". Messes up Tido's fun 'cause has more plant magic. >P Not that Tido scared of her. >I Cherry: "Ugly red fairy". Tido not actually see what fairy look like, but calling her ugly work good. >) Anyway, red fairy tried to stop babas an' scrubs from growing in Lost Woods. Tido stomped fairy's house an' scared her out of Lost Woods. >D Malon: "Smelly-lady". Tido steal cluck-clucks from Smelly-lady's ranch because Ghosty-lady give Tido cake for them. Smelly-lady caught Tido though, made Tido take her to Ghosty-lady's place. :P Xu: "Meanie-lady". Helped Smelly-lady catch Tido and get cluck-clucks back from Ghosty-lady. Tried to shoot Tido with arrow, who do that to little kids!? >P